Bowl
by GreenNebulae
Summary: Rare Ship's Bingo Challenge. Prompt: Bowl Couple:Irene/Kate "Kitten, what's that?" Kate can't hold back her smile, but she flattens her lips as she replies. "It's a bowl." Mistress Irene looks her in the eyes before back to the bowl in question. "Yes, but why is it here?"


**TheDarkestShinobi:** So I've entered a Bingo with the Rare Ship Monthly challenge so here's hoping that will be something I can keep up with! This is Kate/Irene (Irate, lol). I actually have another story with them coming up but that's a bit longer than this and won't be out for a while.

 _ **Prompt:**_ Bowl

 _ **Story:**_

Kate knows Irene is a woman of schedules. Irene organizes her time and her life on her electronic calendar. Nothing discriminating of course, activities are labeled in different colors, blue for shopping for instance, Kate's recognized that one. Then there are different calendars for different locations, the main house being called Pumpkin. There are other organizational niches to, her more frequent clients get code names and her new ones get numbers until it's a mess of complexity that threatens to give Kate a migraine. Still, it's how her Mistress functions and seeing how Miss Adler is organized enough to plan both of their lives she can offer no complaints.

Part of that organization is that Mistress is never surprised. Kate can look up in shock to person after person, or task, but Mistress always answers with a smile that makes Kate shiver and say it was all part of the plan. When the great detective and his loyal soldier came in and set off the fire alarm, the American soldiers knocked her out, and governments tried to steal Mistress' phone, Kate woke up to see that somehow all was right in the world and Mistress was smiling at her with the phone in her hand and whip in the other. Nothing surprises her Mistress.

So Kate is very surprised when Mistress stops in front of her makeshift desk with a puzzled expression at the end of the day. Kate looks up at her but Mistress doesn't ask a question so she says nothing. She goes back to her computer, double checks Mistress has nothing planned for the rest of the day in any calendar and closes out of her browser. Mistress is still looking at the table and has tilted her head, but Kate is resolved to wait until she's been addressed.

"Kitten, what's that?" Kate can't hold back her smile, but she flattens her lips as she replies.

"It's a bowl." Mistress Irene looks her in the eyes before back to the bowl in question.

"Yes, but why is it here?" Before Kate can reply in a bratty manner Irene continues "Neither you or I are fond of sweets." Kate glances to the bowl of candy before lifting a shoulder in a shrug.

"The clients are." Kate moves her gaze to Mistresses face, not the eyes but the red lips she dreams of. "And sucking on something can calm their nerves." The lips turn into a smirk.

"Peanuts help me." She admits, "the crunch makes me feel powerful." The smirk fades into a wry smile. "Silly isn't it? I whip royalty and still need food for courage."

"Nonsense, Mistress." Kate stands and bows her head in the way that always causes her Mistress to smile. It works because Kate feels Irene's hand on the back of her head as those lips place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You are precious to me, kitten." Kate thumps her head gently on Mistress' shoulder which causes her to laugh softly and thread her fingers through Kate's hair. Kate loves learning new information about Irene and it's rare that she opens up, even to Kate.

"I know." Kate hums as Irene's hands trace symphonies across her skin. They electrify her until Kate feels a tug forward.

"Come, follow me." Kate feels herself clench around the air where she wishes Mistress to be and tangles her fingers in her Mistress'.

"Now, now, kitties crawl." She can feel Mistress beginning a scene but Kate shakes her head softly and lets her fingers gently move against Irene's. "What's wrong?" Her voice is soft and in Kate's ear and Kate closes her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want…" Kate trails off, not sure and Irene's fingers tighten in support around Kate's.

"Anything, Kitten, name it." Irene closes her eyes too. She embraces the warmth of the one person who makes Irene let her troubles fall right behind her and realize it's what the hearts wants that matter the most at the end of the day. Kate always puts away the worrier and brings out the romantic in Irene. She needs to meet with Moriarty tomorrow to figure out the plan with Sherlock and Moriarty, but right now, for these few hours, she has nothing to focus on but Kate. "What do you want?"

"I want to be precious, Mistress." Irene lifts Kate's hand and places a kiss to each knuckle. Kate looks from her hand to Mistress' face with a small smile.

"You are the most precious jewel in the world, Kate." Irene pulls her forward into a kiss and they softly sway into their room where Irene takes Kate apart layer by layer and Kate teaches Irene what home feels like.

When Kate dozes off Irene knows she could never forget the way she feels right now. Content, happy, unstoppable. Irene knows Kate knows nothing about her future plans with the detective and part of her wishes to keep Kate in the dark forever, to protect her. She sighs as Kate shifts and smiles after Kate's hand find hers.

She pulls Kate closer in her and curses the twisted turns of fate that have her pushed against a rock and a hard place with the American's and Jim. Kate hums and Irene promises herself that she will cherish these few hours they have left just in case they won't have many more. When she drifts off to sleep, she hopes that she can make it out so that they could live out their lives in peace. All she wants now, is to keep being the guide in Kate's world and for the light in Kate's eyes to always be for her.

When she wakes, she finds that there is a bowl of peanuts next to her phone and Irene grabs a handful as she turns to the naked woman on her bed who must've gotten up in the middle of the night.

"You're perfection, Kitten." Irene _**will**_ make this work, if for nothing else; she needs to be back so that her Kitten still has someone to take care of her.

 **TDS:** Thoughts?


End file.
